The Year Between
by Sirius7
Summary: What happened to Karigan in the time between Green Rider and First Rider’s Call? According to the books, she went back to Selium for her final year there, and then spent a season trading with her father… but this is Karigan, trouble magnet. There had to


The Year Between

Author: Sirius

Rating: T

Summary: What happened to Karigan in the time between _Green Rider_ and _First Rider's Call_? According to the books, she went back to Selium for her final year there, and then spent a season trading with her father… but this is Karigan, trouble magnet. There had to have been some adventure… right?

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them. At most, I might be able to lay claim to a few random Sacoridians. The rest belong to the Great One (KB, herself). But, well, I have to have something to indulge my addiction to GR until the fourth book comes out, don't I?

_Prologue – The Road Back_

Karigan's return to Selium was just as quiet as her exit from it, and she was grateful for that. She didn't want any extra eyes on her at the moment; gods know, there were more than enough of those extra eyes in her dreams. Condor pranced under her, and she patted him low on his neck, grateful for the distraction. She was happy enough to be back… but nothing would ever be the same again. She moved her hand to the hilt of her saber – F'ryan Coblebay's saber, once – and found some reassurance in its presence. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to keep the blade in her room, but she'd had no intention of traveling through Sacoridia without it… not after everything that had happened.

Though the weather was warm enough, she shivered as she drew closer to the school, cold coming from the one wound that didn't truly heal… a reminder that could never be ignored. She could feel her father watching her, off to her right side, but was glad he said nothing. She wouldn't know how to answer any questions he might ask. Sevano, on her left, was equally silent… but then, he'd always known when she was in no mood to talk.

Dean Geyer, she knew, had not impressed the King by pandering to Clan Mirwell, but she wasn't certain what, if anything, would be done about it. _Though,_ she thought, with an inner chuckle, _King Zachary did mention writing a letter. If it stated what he implied, then the Dean may be rethinking the wisdom of his actions. _

She shook her head in confusion, wondering why he'd written the letter to begin with. Granted, she knew he was grateful – he'd said as much – but why would the King speak out on behalf of a common merchant's daughter? _Because that is who he is,_ she answered herself. _This is a king who was willing to kneel to a madman to save his people… and I'm surprised that he would write a letter in support of someone who did him a service, even if I wasn't entirely sure what I was getting myself into at first? This is exactly the kind of thing such a king would do, and it's reassuring in ways I can't even imagine that _he _is king, and not Amilton._

The three travelers rode up Guardian Avenue, but did not go to the administration building directly. Few were allowed that privilege, and Karigan didn't wish to draw attention by assuming that she was one of the few. Riders were, she knew, and were she carrying an urgent message for the King… _Stop it. I won't think about it. I won't even consider it. I. Am. To. Be. A. Merchant._ She was determined not to think on the matter anymore… but couldn't stop recalling a conversation on a balcony, the King, a mention of feeling pressure in other ways. "_Something about hoofbeats," _his remembered voice whispered in her mind. And then he'd looked in the telescope and she had run from him. _I ran from the King. What was I thinking? _Was _I thinking?_

Pausing their horses before the stables set aside for guests, they dismounted. Sevano and her father showed no hesitation in handing their horses to well-tipped stablehands, but Karigan was not so quick.

"Why don't you go and have something to eat?" she suggested. "I think I'd like to care for Condor myself." Her father was about to reply when she continued on. "We spent a lot of time on the road together, Father, time when he was the only friend I had. I'll settle him myself." She'd not wanted for anything on the trip to Selium… but neither had she actually _asked_ for anything; her adventure had taught her how to do without quite a bit. She knew he would not refuse her this.

The hands who were seeing to the other two horses simply looked at her and shrugged. While rare, apparently it was not completely unheard of for a guest to see to her own mount. She removed his tack, setting it on the designated pegs near his stall, groomed him, fed and watered him… all the while using the quiet time to gather her own thoughts on everything that had happened.

The preoccupation with those thoughts, however, did not prevent her from noticing that she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and as she pivoted to face the stable door, Condor swiveled to place himself between his Rider and any danger. Karigan relaxed as soon as she identified her watcher, and affectionately nudged Condor out of the way.

"Master Deleon," she said, with a nod, greeting the school's Riding Master as cheerfully as she could. "It's good to see you."

The petite, dark-haired woman responsible for the welfare of the school's horses, and that of the children she taught to ride them, nodded in response, with a gentle smile for her returning student. "Protective sort, isn't he?"

"When he feels the need for it," Karigan answered, continually running a hand down Condor's neck. He nickered and turned his head to nuzzle her shoulder, all the while keeping a wary eye on the unfamiliar teacher. "He's had reason lately to be cautious, and he's not quite ready to relax, yet. I know the feeling."

Karigan could see Master Deleon's experienced eyes taking in Condor's scars and the Green Rider markings on his tack, and wondered how much she'd be allowed to keep to herself in regards to the recent events in Sacor City.

To be continued...


End file.
